Beverage, food and aerosol containers are commonly comprised of metal. Metal containers may take several forms such as a drinking cup, can, bottle, or aerosol. Metal containers may be manufactured by several methods including: drawing, drawing and ironing, draw reverse draw, drawing and stretching, deep drawing, 3-piece seaming, and impact extrusion. Metal containers may be finished in many different ways including curling, flanging, threading, seaming, etc.